


Encounters

by exo_cbx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, also i wrote this while high on caffeine im blaming that, bad, fluff??, horrible writing, i rlly love xiuchen, im sorry, terrible, this is a drabble i guess, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_cbx/pseuds/exo_cbx
Summary: Jongdae finally finds the guts to talk to Minseok. (Or he's pushed to, but no one needs to know that)





	

Jongdae’s brain had abruptly shut down.

He doesn’t blame his brain, honestly. All the blame was directed towards the hundreds of words he had forced himself to memorize in the short span of two hours. He cursed the moment he decided to major in Law, of all the subjects he could’ve majored in.

He was considering dropping out – for the umpteenth time that day – when a groan came from the bed on the opposite side of the room he was sitting in.

“Who cares about programming? Oh my God,” Kyungsoo whined, glaring at the books and notes that were scattered in front of him. “I can’t believe that Dad actually convinced me to do this shit.”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow but decided not to reply. Everyone knew that the topic of Kyungsoo’s Dad was taboo in the household so he didn’t even bother when the younger slipped into a void of despair during exams, profusely cursing his father for making him things he never wanted to.

It’s not like Jongdae doesn’t care, – he cares, thank you very much – but it’s a bit hard to comfort Kyungsoo when all he gets in return is a glare and more often than not, a bruise. He’s currently sporting a fading bruise near his jaw from when he went too far with his prodding last week.

He called it upon himself, he’s aware.

Nevertheless, he can’t ignore Kyungsoo when the boy gets his weekly chocolate craving and asks Jongdae to get him some, in a very pathetically whiny voice and even throws in a, ‘please, hyung!’

Kyungsoo  never  calls Jongdae  _ hyung _ .

As bad as Jongdae feels for the younger, he has a lot to prepare for his International Investment Law exam in less than six hours and he can’t afford to leave his books for even a minute.

“Can’t you ask Baekhyun or Chanyeol to get it? I’m really behind on my syllabus,” he tried, but he knew that both of his other roommates weren’t exactly free per se, if the constant moans that travelled into their room was any indication.

Jongdae didn’t know how anyone could even have a sex drive six hours before the finals commenced.

Kyungsoo gave Jongdae a dry look and that’s how Jongdae found himself running down to a 24 hours grocery store to calm down his friend’s chocolate craving. He was also praying that he won’t fail, because what the fuck, he hasn’t studied anything properly.

“I swear to fucking God, this is so unnecessary,” he muttered under his breath as he neared the store that was usually open at this time. The place seemed almost as dead as Jongdae felt and he was glad because he definitely cannot handle noise at three in the morning.

He didn’t even care enough to look around the place as he ran straight towards the fourth aisle where he knew the chocolates would be. Once there, he grabbed about fifteen bars and ran back towards the checkout counter.

It wasn’t until he was in plain view for the cashier to see did he realize that he probably should’ve went to the store further away from this one and  _ die, Do Kyungsoo. _

His heart did a weird leap in his chest as he stared at the cashier. He swallowed down the nervousness he felt and decided to get it done with, act like he didn’t even know Minseok when he had been pining at him for years.

He was in his second year of college and acted like he had a damn high school crush.

It was pathetic, really.

Minseok hadn’t seen him yet, eyes trained on the book open in front of him, and Jongdae considered running for a brief second before discarding the thought when he realized that he can’t have Minseok thinking of him as some kind of a thief.

So, he took a few timid steps towards the counter and Minseok looked up from his book, a bored expression on his face.

For a moment, Jongdae was thrown off because he had forgotten just how beautiful Minseok really was and God, how does a person look this good in sweatpants and sleep deprivation. Jongdae figured it was something to do with the nature’s hatred for him because it decided to make Minseok look flawless all the time, making Jongdae struggle on a daily basis.

“Hey,” Jongdae spoke, voice scratchy and he internally kicked himself. He also made a mental note to stab Kyungsoo as soon as he gets to his dorm. He pushed the chocolates towards the older boy and kept his eyes trained on his shoes.

“Hi,” Minseok replied, taking the chocolates (he didn’t comment at the amount of chocolates and Jongdae was thankful). For a while, the only sound between them was the beeping of the barcode scanner during which Jongdae considered several ways to escape this situation without being noticed by Minseok. The beeping stopped and then Minseok was bagging the chocolates.

Jongdae was almost sure that he was going to get out of here without any sort of heart malfunction on his part, but then Minseok decided to speak and Kyungsoo better pray that his death won’t be too painful.

“Hey, I know you.” Jongdae was going to fall over. It was too early for this kind of heart irregularities, too early to be facing his fucking crush.

“I, uh,” Jongdae spluttered, choking on his words and then coughing to hide his embarrassment. He chose to simply shrug in response.

Minseok narrowed his slanted eyes and seemed to be thinking hard. “I’m sure I’ve seen you back at the dorms.” Jongdae could hear Joonmyun and Kyungsoo in his head, urging him to interact and claiming that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

“Yes!” Minseok spoke, eyes lightening up in recognition and  _ no.  _ “You’re Jongdae, aren’t you? Lu Han and Yixing’s friend. I think I’ve seen you hanging around with them.” Jongdae was barely standing straight at this point.

“Um, yeah,” Jongdae managed to speak, voice coming out uncharacteristically squeaky. He was just trying to be a Good Samaritan for his friend. He did not ask for this, but at the same time, he was extremely giddy on the inside because Minseok  _ knew _ his name. Minseok  _ knew _ he  _ existed _ .

“I’m Kim Minseok,” the boy spoke, tilting his head to the side. Endearing.

“I know.” Jongdae cringed at how creepy he sounded, tried to hastily cover the damage. “Lu has mentioned you several times.”

“That’s nice.” Minseok grinned, gums and all and Jongdae decided that he was glad that he drank that coffee earlier because he couldn’t have his senses hazy when he was at the receiving end of Minseok’s smile. He had never felt more lucky.

Minseok leaned over the counter and casually pointed at the excessive amount of chocolates. “Exams being too tough?”

Jongdae shrugged. “It’s for a friend.” He mentally praised himself for speaking without choking and dying.

“Ah.” Minseok nodded. Jongdae wondered if he should leave or continue the conversation. Minseok chose to continue. “What’s your major, again?” he inquired and looked genuinely curious.

“Law,” Jongdae answered.

“Yikes,” Minseok spoke, chuckling a bit. Jongdae wanted to record the sound. “Explains how you know Xing. Don’t you study with him?”

Jongdae nodded. “I do, he’s intelligent. What about you?” It wasn’t like he didn’t know what the elder was majoring in, but it was only polite to ask.

“Literature,” Minseok spoke, pointing at the copy of a Shakespeare play that lay on the counter. “It’s not nearly as impressive as Law, but I do love it.”

Jongdae smiled in response and then remembered the five topics that lay on his desk, waiting to be memorized. The desire to drop out had never been more real.

“I should go,” he said, rubbing the nape of his neck. “Got a lot of shit to study.”

Minseok nodded knowingly. “I’m sure you do. Go to Yixing for any issues, he’s studying too and I know that he doesn’t like studying alone. Sorry for holding you back.”  _ I’m so happy that you held me back _ , Jongdae wanted to say.

Instead, he nodded and gave the biggest grin that made his cheeks hurt but fuck it, it showed what he felt inside. “It’s not a problem. I’ll go now. Bye,” he said, turning to walk out of the place.

“See you, Jongdae!”

Jongdae doesn’t even bother hiding the squeak that escaped his lips, because his insides were busy exploding, because  _ see you  _ was a promise. A promise to meet again.

Kyungsoo was going to get his chocolates  _ and _ a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> jongdae is a pussy pass it on


End file.
